


Hold Me Down

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My services are going to cost you dear doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> So this story will make more sense if you read my other story Energex In the Water. This is pretty much just side smut though so you really don't have to if you don't want to. If you want the lead up to this story or if you just like my writing after you read this and you are interested go check it out.  
> THINGS YOU WILL WANT TO KNOW IF YOU JUST WANNA READ THIS STORY.  
> Sylph: That's the made up function I gave Knock Out, the one he had before the war Sylphs are basically mortician nuns (important for plot)  
> Knock Out has a different alt mode. Hes not a car, he's a chariot like just what you're thinking a straight up chariot this is only important because... plot devices.  
> The reason that Knock Outs words are bolded and italicised is because hes speaking in primal vernacular so when the words aren't bolded he's speaking normally.  
> So aside from a different paint job and a new discripter not much more you need to know so...enjoy.

Lockdown happily admired  Knock Out’s protoform, sleek, beautiful, and freshly painted pearly white with pearlescent muted aquamarine detailing. The bounty hunter had done a lovely job and it seemed the young doctor agreed since he was eager to pay the bigger mech for his hard work.

 

“Oh dear merchant  I have nothing left of monetary value to offer you but there must be something else I could possibly do to pay off my debt?” Knock Out pressed his body flush against Lockdown’s leaning up to rest his head in the crook of the imposing mech’s neck, swirling a talon in tiny circles playfully on Lockdown’s chest plate.

 

Lockdown loved when Knock Out would play coy with him, it added to the thrill of it. “Oh doctor I think we can come to some sort of arrangement.” His spark began to spin plating already warm from the prolonged contact. It had been so long since he had the privilege of being with the doctor so he planned on taking his time.  Lockdown pulled the keys from the ship’s ignition placing them safely away, he grinned widely his voice heavy with lust, “Let’s move this to someplace more comfortable.”

 

The Sylph hummed contently in agreement wrapping both his arms around the bigger mech’s neck to support himself as Lockdown stood. Using his good servo Lockdown hoisted the smaller mech up further, wrapping his arm under the medics aft to keep him in place.

 

The captain’s quarters of Knock Out’s ship were spacious and simple but they were dark, the only light coming from well placed luminescent crystals around the walls and the heavily decorated skulls in the shrine at the back wall, both mech’s optics burned bright as they entered. Still both being Decepticons at one point in their lives darkness simply wasn’t a problem.

 

Lockdown set himself down on the berth, his tiny captive still secure in his arms, the padded berth might as well have been a gift sent from Primus for his aching joints. Not that the small mech in his arms was heavy but it had been a long day of standing on his peds.  The bounty hunter made himself comfortable easing himself down to rest propped up against the metal backboard.

 

He let Knock Out get comfortable, which was a little difficult to do while finagling around the bigger mech’s barbs since they were after all meant to keep other mechs away. That was the opposite of what Lockdown wanted at the moment, his barbs could be repressed, mostly for transformation but  it was useful for intimate times such as this and unlike many of the bounty hunters other berth mates he wasn’t worried about losing face with the young medic.

 

Without any obstacles in his way Knock Out was able to sit securely his knees tightly gripping Lockdown’s bulky thighs.  Lockdown made a move to pull the smaller mech even closer but his hook was not doing him any favors, he held it up cycling through all the attachments till a skeletal semblance of a servo appeared. It had been quite some time since he had been this declawed oh the lengths he would go for his pretty little captive.

 

Finally he was able to grab at the young mech without worry, Lockdown clutched Knock Out’s aft and pulled him close enough that he could feel the tiny medics bare interface plating against his codpiece. He relished in how manhandling the sensitive metal made the smaller mech gasp and shiver.  Lockdown couldn’t help from smirking, “Oh my already so warm.”

 

Lockdown’s thumbs sensually rubbed circles into the medics aft while he held the smaller mech down and canted his hips up to grind against Knock Out’s panel. Knock Out vented, a soft moan escaping from his vocalizer. He leaned into the friction, eager for the warmth the bigger mech’s chassis was giving off.

 

The medic propped himself up a bit to place a sweet kiss onto the bounty hunters lips, skilfull talons skittered lower to tease and dig at the seams of Lockdowns neck plating, the sharp new diamond tips leaving pleasant scratches along the edges. Lockdown groaned, allowing Knock Out to deepen the kiss, the Sylph playfully swiped his glossia over the roof of the  bigger mech’s mouth.

 

Lockdown pulled away catching Knock Out’s bottom lip with his denta, he nipped hard enough to leave a dent in the soft metal. He ground his codpiece roughly against the Sylphs modestly plating again, receiving a languid moan for his efforts. He revved his engine, the reverberations alone made the smaller mech's chassis rattle. He growled hungrily in the medics audial, “Now my sweet why won’t you open for me you’re already burning up? I know all you need is a little encouragement.”  

 

Lockdown securely gripped Knock Out’s thighs and lifted him up so he was seated squarely on the bigger mech’s shoulders. He began working at the burning metal of the medic's interface panel with his mouth. Soft kisses and harsh brushes with his cheek struts, Knock Out vented quickly, eager for Lockdown's attention. He pulled himself up to his knees trapping the bigger mech’s helm between his thighs. Lockdown angled his neck to give the doctors hot little panel all of his focus. He hummed softly at the doctors breathy moans the vibrations teasing the sensitive metal, it caused the Sylph's knees to shake and his modesty panel to snap open with ease. “Ah see just a little encouragement, you do love attention don’t you doctor?”  

 

Knock Out’s valve was already wet with lubricant, the soft mesh warm and already building with the strange fuzzy tactile feeling of a pleasurable charge. Lockdown ran his glossia over the newly exposed valve, the taste of the Sylph made his engines rumble, a tight feeling began to build in his tanks. “Talk to me like one of your dead sinners doctor.”, it was almost a whisper but the demand sent shivers up the smaller mech’s spine.

 

“What?”, Knock Out’s spark was thrumming hard against its casing, Lockdown gave the hot pulsing mesh another swipe of his glossia enamoured by the way it made his tiny captive jitter with arousal.

 

“Please dear emissary my spark is as black as coal I need your guidance.”  Lockdown was awarded with the spidery caresses of the doctors talons, they fondled the back of his helm before he brought his touches forward to tease at the underside of the bounty hunter’s protected audial finials. Another primal growl escaped Lockdown’s vocalizer, it was involuntarily warning even though the touches were not unwanted.  

 

Knock Out continued his teasing using firm strokes on the enervated barbs. It had been a long time since he had cleansed a mech’s spark, he wasn’t sure he could even remember the words.    

_**“Look upon my visage my poor flickering spark and see that you have come to your end”** _

 

Lockdown hummed in approval enjoying the way the primal words made his spark pulse, oscillating strangely. He buried his face into the Sylph’s valve enjoying the warm sweet metallic taste of the lubricant as he worked his glossia rimming the entrance of smaller mech’s welcoming port.

 

 _ **“See reflected in my mask your story and know I look upon your spark.  I see how dim you have become.”**_   Lockdown’s engines were at a constant roar, even with what little contact they had Knock Out’s chassis shook on top of him.. The bigger mech's own panels were starting to leak his spike already throbbing and barely being held back. Lockdown parted the metal of his codpiece, moving one of his servos from the Sylphs aft down to tease the seams of his own panel. _**“My wayward light, you have lost yourself many times, your spark stained with the soot of evil deeds."**_   His panel snapped back, his spike eased out quickly to it’s full length, taking it up in his servo he gave it a couple well needed pumps.

 

 _ **“Still my light even dim I find you, listless and in fear of the unknown hear my call my light and come greet me.”**_  As he took care of himself Lockdown turned his attention back to Knock Out, whose grip was beginning to tighten. He delved his glossia deep into the Sylph’s swollen port, the warm walls pulsed as he teased the shallow nodes and sensors. Knock Out’s ventilations quickened. _ **“ I am here I revel at the sight of you. Let my light envelope you, let my wings beat the dust from your spark.”**_ Knock Out’s voice warbled,as he began slowly rutting against Lockdown's faceplate.   

 

More than happy to give the doctor what he wanted Lockdown pulled his glossia out using it instead to tease the smaller mechs bright tender outer node. Knock Out ground down harder, Lockdown kept his glossia lax letting the smaller mech use Lockdown’s mouth as he pleased.

 _ **“Bright and... new again your light glows now ...as it moves onwards. She sees you now know my precious light, she accepts you and guides you towards….. Primus.”**_ Knock Out’s voice was breaking, his words becoming a soft hiccuping whine as he neared overload. Lockdown’s own tanks roiled as he worked himself, his hips jerking as he pressed his thumb against the slit of his spike, rubbing at it roughly.  His cooling fans kicked on as his own heat rose to a dangerous level. Above him Knock Out was boiling from the charge.

 

_**“She will take you... out beyond our stars to be reunited with those...who have ascended before you and I will stay…. with you, and return you... home. The metal from which you rose, you will nourish. The metal which you nourish ...one day you will rise from again.”** _

Knock Out was on the edge unable to do much more for himself as his limbs went strutless, his intakes rapid and desperate. Lockdown put all of his attention back to the Sylph. He dug his glossia deep back into the Sylph’s needy port finding as many nodes to tease has he could reach, he pulled away to suck and nip at the over sensitised outer node. _**“You are safe my light, I am here ever patient, Know that you are never lost, know you will always have me-”**_  Knock Out’s words ended in a cut off moan as Lockdown nipped down hard, on the throbbing sensor before going back to dig his glossia deep into the smaller mech’s dripping port. The walls of the medics port were suddenly tight as the calipers clamped down around Lockdown’s glossia. Lubricate gushed from the slick mesh leaking all over the bounty hunters face. _ **“Lockdown, too hot-”**_ He felt the smaller mech’s knees hug desperately at his neck, Knock Out’s rasping moans turning to screams as overload took him. The medics optics sparked flashes of bright red, his chassis shaking as the charge crackled and dissipated.  His talons clawed haphazardly finally puncturing the heavy metal of the bigger mech’s neck searching for some way to support himself before going limp.

 

A little too limp, the young doctor was usually good for a few rounds but as Lockdown moved his arm to let the smaller mech slide down into his lap, Knock Out fell straight back against the berth out cold, but he was still venting erratically. Lockdown couldn’t help but notice the rather impressive amount of paint transfer on the smaller mech’s thighs, how hot had the poor mech gotten. He then noticed that despite his intakes Knock Out wasn’t cooling down.

 

“SCRAP!”, Lockdown picked up the medic and quickly made his way to the washrack, of course the tiny mech wasn’t cooling down he didn’t have any cooling fans to help him do that anymore. How could he have forgotten that important little detail when he had removed them himself. Turning the controls of the solvent shower as cold as they would go, he threw the Sylph into the spray, a cloud of steam rose from the hot metal of the poor mech’s chassis. Once the steam had dissipated Lockdown kneeled down next to the tiny mech and shook him softly, praying silently that his glitch up hadn’t caused any serious damage.

 

It took a few tries but eventually Knock Out’s optics onlined, blinking slowly.  He reached out for Lockdown  sleepily wanting the comfort of the bigger mech’s chassis against his own. Lockdown picked Knock Out up letting the smaller mech drape his arms back around his neck. “Are you alright, nothing melted.” Knock Out shook his head, his movements languid, but competent.

 

“Did you finish?” He hadn’t but potentially killing you partner was quite the mood killer so it didn’t really matter at this point.

 

“It’s alright I can finish myself off later, we wouldn’t want you to overheat again.” Knock Out mumbled something into Lockdown's neck,”What was that?”

 

“Just frag me in the shower, like we did in the old days.” It was a tempting offer but it was already getting late. He would have to fix the doctor’s paint and if he didn’t get the medic home soon Magnus would probably send out a search party.  

 

“It’s fine-” Knock Out cut him off. The sylph leaned his head in close to Lockdown’s audial and spoke in a harsh commanding whisper.

 

“Your sparks practically a black hole at this point so you’re going to face me in this shower you heathen monster.” Lockdown vented a breathy sigh as his spike throbbed suddenly, his lost charge crackling back to life.

  
“Well if you insist.” Lockdown wrapped his arms around the Sylph’s slim waist, “You know Magnus is right about you being a monster, would you like to know how I know?” Knock Out nodded as his talons teased the bounty hunter’s helm crest, “I know because out of all the beautifully nasty bots I’ve dealt with in my long existence, the only one I’ve ever truly longed for is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first attempt at smut.


End file.
